


Cold Feet

by PrePsychPineappleLover



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrePsychPineappleLover/pseuds/PrePsychPineappleLover
Summary: Juliet grew up in Miami. So, naturally, she considers everything below 80°F as cold. This short story is about how she is dealing with winter in Santa Barbara and the duties of a boyfriend. Written in Juliet's POV.





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, just a little something from Jules' pov, set somewhere in season 7, because Shawn and Jules are living together and it's still in Santa Barbara not San Francisco.

It was past two o’clock in the morning. A really ungodly time to come home from work, but that’s the life of detectives. Misty fog billowed around me as I searched my purse for the key to my house with shaky, stiff fingers. Winter had arrived. Even in Santa Barbara.

_Stupid, pointless stakeouts! _I cursed, putting the key into the lock. _Why do those things always have to take place in the middle of the night?_ _And always when I have plans with Shawn. I wonder if Carlton does this on purpose._

I breathed out in relief when I finally walked through the front door of my home, welcomed by a breeze of coziness. It felt so good coming home to a familiar environment. Back to normal life without criminals.

It was dark everywhere. No glowing from the TV, no soft voices from a late night movie. Shawn had said he wanted to wait up for me, but apparently he went to bed after all. I couldn’t resent him; I was dog-tired myself.

Quietly, I peeled my high heels off of my feet, relieved being able to walk like a normal person again. _God, that hurts. Why again do I wear these all day long?_

I snuck into the bedroom, smiling at the sight in front of me. _He is so adorable when he’s sleeping. Better if he never hears me using the word “adorable” to describe him._

Shawn was lying on his side of the bed. Only part of his face peaked out from under the warm covers. He had pulled the blanket up almost over his head and was snoring softly. Upon looking at him sleeping so soundly and embraced by warmness, I immediately shivered with my naked feet on the cold floor.

I quickly and quietly undressed myself and slipped into one of his big, old shirts. I loved wearing them to sleep; it felt like I was hugged by him, by his scent and his warm skin.

I slipped beneath the blankets and instantly felt comfortable warmth radiating from him. I stretched my icy fingers in his direction, searching for the center of the heat. Finally I came in contact with his body, wrapped my arms around him and cuddled as close to his back as possible.

He stirred when he felt my presence. Sighing contently, Shawn slipped his fingers between mine, holding them tightly to warm my cold hands. But that wasn’t enough for me. I was still freezing.

“Ahh, Jules! You’re cold!” Shawn whined, when I stuck my ice-cold feet between his legs.

He tried to protect himself from my ice attack by rolling himself into a ball. But I didn’t give up that easily.

“I’m sorry, Shawn! But you have to warm me up.” I said, holding onto him mercilessly and maneuvering my feet between his legs again where it was the warmest. He actually started shivering.

“Why!?” He kept wailing, pulling the blanket closer around him.

“Because you’re my boyfriend and therefore it is your duty to keep me warm at night.” I explained.

“Who says that?”

“Unwritten law.” I answered tiredly.

“Hmm.” Shawn only grumbled. Apparently he couldn’t think of a better reply at that time of the night. “Then I’ll be your boyfriend in the morning.” he mumbled half asleep.

“What?” I exclaimed, now fully awake again. _Oh, Shawn,_ _that is definitely the wrong thing to say!_

“Uhh… I mean… uhm. I was just kidding, obviously.” Shawn said hastily. “You know I love to be your boyfriend, enjoying all the benefits that come with it. I just didn’t know about this human-heater-policy.”

“Well, now you know. And considering you don’t want to be my boyfriend at night, you most certainly won’t see any of those _benefits _in the near future.” I huffed, turning away from him and crossing my arms.

Sulking, I stared into the darkness on my cold side of the bed. I felt him moving, probably to turn around himself. _For all I care! Like I would need _him_ to fall asleep!_

But then I felt his eyes on me. I didn’t know how I knew, but suddenly I was sure that he was looking at me. It was like a soft caress on my back with gentle, invisible hands only I could feel.

“You look adorable when you’re sulking.” Shawn then said into the silence.

I exhaled in irritation. He just had to use the same word I was thinking about before. _Have I mentioned that I also don’t like being called “adorable”!_

“It’s not like I can see you properly with your back turned, showing me the cold shoulder and all…” Shawn continued. “But I know that your face is making this cute little thing right now, where your nose crinkles and your eyes glow like the ocean in a wild thunderstorm.”

“Shawn!” I warned him, not amused in the least.

“Jules, come on, you have to understand.” he said, trying to touch my shoulder in a soothing manner, but I flinched away.

“I just felt like a little cave boy, wrapped up in thick, warm fur, sitting by a fire.” he explained. “And then, suddenly, the roaring ice storm came and blew out my nice fire.”

He was pouting. I knew he was pouting. I could hear it in his voice. _But I won’t give in to that!_ I snorted, unimpressed, and without facing him, I said, “_I_ should be the one who’s whining. I sat in Lassiter’s car for four hours to tail some damn lowlife and you know Carlton demands that the engine, and with it, the seat heating, stays off during stakeouts, whether it’s winter in Santa Barbara or not, so we won’t attract any attention. Then he spilled my coffee before we got into the car and I didn’t have anything to keep me warm. Oh, yeah, and guess what happened during four freaking hours... _Nothing!_” I ranted, balling my fists angrily as I did.

Now, Shawn finally moved again, laying his arms around me from behind and pulling me closer to him, even though I stubbornly struggled at first. He even went as far as covering my legs with his, allowing me to warm my feet with his body heath.

“Oh, Sweetie, I’m sorry.” Shawn whispered conciliatorily into my ear, pressing a soft kiss to my temple. “I didn’t know that.”

Still a bit sulky, I turned towards him, pouting just slightly when I snuggled to his body after all. And I admit that it satisfied me very much when he started shivering again. _Women can be cruel sometimes, I know._

But Shawn embraced me tightly, however, suddenly not caring at all about my freezing skin. That was when I decided to forgive him for his thoughtlessness.

Shawn was my warm, strong blanket. A bit scratchy at times, though surrounding me completely and not once letting go. When he shivered, he just held me even tighter and we kept each other warm.

I encircled his body with my arms, wandering up and down his fabric-clad back with my hands and nuzzling my head close to his chest. He stroked my hair and I sighed in content. It felt so good being with him. Safe and sound.

For a moment there was only silence. I listened to his steady heartbeat and felt his chest rising and falling with every breath. I didn’t know if he could still hear me or if he already fell asleep when I spoke again. “I love this.”

“What?” Shawn asked, yawning.

“Lying here... with you.” I said and he hummed his agreement, kissing my forehead and hiding his nose in my hair. His stubble tickled me, but I didn’t mind. Right now, it was the best feeling in the whole world.

I looked up into his face. His eyes were closed, but I knew that he was still listening. I bent my head to kiss his scratchy chin and continued. “You know… I feel like I’m in the safest place on earth right now. Like absolutely nothing can happen to me when I lie in your arms.” I paused, lost in thought. “I deal with horrible people every day. Frauds, kidnappers, murderers... but when I come home to you, none of them can touch me anymore.”

I paused again, amazed at my own realization. “I’ve never felt like this before. I’ve never felt this safe since I started worked for the department. Not with anyone. It’s like an gunman could be in this room with us right now, but I wouldn’t be afraid as long as you were with me. Like a bullet couldn’t harm us, because we’re surrounded by a bubble of safeness and...” I stopped philosophizing when I saw the wide grin on Shawn’s face. My face blushed and I continued sheepishly. “I know this is quite sappy and stupid but—”

“No, not stupid. I think what you said is romantic.” Shawn corrected with a sincere smile, obviously enormously proud that I trusted him this much. “… aand maybe just a teensy bit sappy.” he added.

I chuckled, slapping him playfully on his chest. But he wasn’t finished.

“I love that you feel this way.” Shawn confirmed again. “And I love you.”

This declaration made me grin like an idiot in return.

Shawn then proceeded to whisper sweetly into my ear. “That’s why I can assure you that nothing will happen to you.” He kissed me, adding, “I’ll always protect you.”

“And I will always protect you, remember. I love you, too.” I responded and he smiled widely, closing our close-talking space. He kissed me and I kissed him back.

We grinned, pleased with ourselves, because neither of us ever felt this close with someone else. It was a fact that I just knew; he didn’t even need to say it.

Our bodies were warm by now. I had drawn enough heat from him, but I stayed where I was anyway. Close to him, so we could finally fall asleep.

“I won’t complain again that you’re cold, Sweetheart, I promise.” Shawn murmured into my hair.

“Good. I’d advise you so.” I whispered quietly, eventually closing my eyes.

Peace and calmness at last.

“But it wouldn’t hurt if you’d take a hot shower before you come to bed.”

_Oh, that so earned him a slap!_


End file.
